


Fairy Ring

by otapocalypse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bruises, Cuddling, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Neck Kissing, Ruined Hotel Rooms, Smut, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Yurio, binders, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Yurio hurts himself right at the end of a routine, and JJ stops by to help





	

_You’re not Katsuki. Don’t try to place all your jumps in the second half of your routine._

Yurio learned the hard way to listen to his coach. It was his final jump, but sweat was soaking through his outfit as he landed it, so different from his usual effortless ending- and he experienced a moment of terror as his leg slipped out from under him and he came crashing to the ground.

Pain jarred through him, from the hip he landed on all the wall up to his jaw, which clenched tightly as he immediately scrambled to his feet to complete his routine, shaking and holding back tears as he hear the crowd cheering.

Every step was uncertain as he left the rink, keeping on a brave face as long as he was in the view of the crowd, and as soon as his feet left the ice JJ was there, that obnoxious, ever-present smirk on his face. 

“Suffered a bit of a rough fall there, didn’t you?”

“Fuck off,” Yurio hissed, shoving past him as his back throbbed in protest. He avoided the rest of his team as long as he could, and the remainder of the proceedings went by in a blur. He couldn’t remember JJ’s score, but he was sure it was high.

Finally began the trek back to the hotel, tears blurring his vision as each step sent agony up his leg and spine. Luckily he’d been able to afford his own room and as soon as he was inside he slammed the door and locked it, before sagging heavily against the light wood.

Gingerly peeling off the tight clothes he was in, he felt despair as he laid eyes on a bruise already darkening to red and purple spreading up his leg and lower back. Groaning in frustration, he struggled out of the rest of his clothes and threw on his sweats, finally collapsing on the single bed with a huff.

His peace didn’t last for long, however, because just a few minutes into his sulking, there came a loud, confident knock at the door.

“Open wide, kitty cat! I’ve got some medicine for you!”

JJ. Yurio narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“Go the fuck away.”

“I’ll strip and run around naked in the hallway if this door isn’t unlocked in five seconds!”

Yurio was up instantly at that, and wrenched the door open, the pain in his leg flaring again.

“Just the medicine. You are not allowed in here.”

“What are you gonna do?” JJ asked with a small smile. “Sit here in pain and silence and never take the medicine in the first place?”

Yurio blanched; that was exactly what he had been planning to do.

Seeing the look on his face, JJ laughed and stepped inside, closing the door behind him softly, and then locking it. Yurio didn’t resist.

“Come on, just two of these pain pills and then I’ll leave you alone,” JJ murmured, the gleam in his eye betraying the lie for what it was. Yurio didn’t call him on it, just muttered, “Whatever, asshole,” and stalked to the small fridge where a half-empty water bottle was stored.

JJ watched calmly as he downed the tiny pink pills.

“They kinda remind me of you.”

Yurio glared at the other in question.

“The pills. Small and pink.” JJ seemed to think this was the funniest thing in the world, much to Yurio’s annoyance.

“Stop beaming like that. It wasn’t clever.”

JJ closed the space between them with a single stride as Yurio put the water away.

“What?” The blonde snapped. “I’m not hiding them under my tongue or anything. You wanna check?”

He instantly regretted the words, as JJ’s wicked grin spread wider and he cupped Yuri’s face in his hands, kissing him slowly and deeply. Yurio didn’t kiss back, but allowed himself to be pulled closer as the kiss deepened and JJ’s tongue ran along his lower lip, then when he didn’t get submission the Canadian pulled Yuri’s lip into his mouth and began sucking gently, smirking as he felt heat radiating off the fairy in waves.

Finally he pulled back, seemingly satisfied with the swollen and slightly bruised state of Yuri’s lips.

“Did you get a bruise?” JJ asked quietly, running his fingers over the leg Yurio had landed on.

“Mmf.” He grunted. “Why’s it any of your business?”

“I need to know what I need to kiss better, kitten.”

“Kiss my ass.” Yurio growled, trying to take a step back. JJ’s grip on his wrist kept him in place, and he slowly raised Yurio’s arm to his lips.

“Are you bruised, Yurio? Here, maybe?” He placed a chaste kiss inside the crook of the blonde’s elbow, causing his face to heat up. He halfheartedly tugged his arm back, to no avail.

“Bruised here?” A kiss on his knuckles.

Yurio was bright red. “You’re a tease. And an asshole.”

“Are you bruised here, Yuri?” He flipped the blonde’s hand, and kissed the inside of his wrist. As the blonde looked on in horror, JJ’s tongue darted out and traced a quick, wet line over the kiss, turning Yurio’s already weak knees into jello.

“So are those clothes not coming off unless I do it for you..?” JJ smirked, eyes dark and voice deep with his excitement.

“Shut the hell up.” Yuri snarked, tugging off his shirt and revealing the binder beneath. He paused then, a hand on his still-flat- for now- chest, not meeting JJ’s eyes.

“You don’t have to take it off,” the other breathed. The rasp in his voice did something to Yurio, however, and in a moment he was struggling out of the restricting garment, almost getting stuck with his arms above his head and prompting a laugh from JJ, who offered help right as Yuri managed to fling the fabric to the floor, looking more a mess that JJ had seen him in days.

“Damn, if your binder can do a better job of ruining you than me, I’m losing my game,” JJ couldn’t help teasing, earning another “Shut up, bastard!” From his boyfriend, who stalked over and yanked at his shirt until it came off in one fluid shrug from JJ, who hadn’t stopped grinning like an idiot since he’d come in.

Yuri was about to snap at him again when JJ took the opportunity to kiss him and nip at his lower lip again, continuing his earlier work. This time, Yuri returned the attention, sliding his hands up along JJ’s sides, over his shoulders and neck, and into his close-cropped hair, where he gently scratched at JJ’s scalp, earning a hum.

JJ slipped his tongue inside Yurio’s mouth and began exploring freely, pressing his palms into Yurio’s back and rubbing his way gently down as they kissed, before Yurio pulled back and kissed the corner of JJ’s stupid smirking mouth, then trailed warm, soft kisses up JJ’s jaw to his ear, where he bit the lobe roughly, hearing JJ’s breath hitch.

Growing bold, he seized JJ’s ear in his mouth and ran his tongue along the outside before sucking gently, then he pulled back and blew cool air on the spot, and nearly yelped as he was grabbed around the waist and tossed on the bed. 

He raised himself on his elbows as JJ straddled his hips and began pressing hot, wet kisses along his neck and making him moan.

“Damn it… Touch me already…” Yurio growled.

JJ glanced at his chest. “Are you sure?”

“Just fucking do it, idiot,” he bit back, blushing furiously. 

JJ shrugged and continued kissing down along Yurio’s neck and along his collarbone, hands moving to brush lightly over Yuri’s hips and then stomach. Smirking deviously, JJ pressed gently on his stomach, causing Yuri to gasp quietly, before he moved his hands up to gently knead at the blonde’s chest.

Yuri, giving up any front of dignity under these attentions, rolled his head back and focused on refraining from mewling. He brought a hand to his mouth and bit the skin there as JJ pinched his nipples, twisting gently. 

“O-okay, that’s enough,” Yurio stuttered, face flushed from the sensation. JJ backed off immediately and smiled down at the effect he’d had on the blonde.

“Take off your pants. We’re gonna play a little game.”

Yurio obliged, chewing on his lip and glaring daggers at JJ, curious as to what the guy was playing at.

He drew blood as he saw JJ ease his fully erect cock out of his jeans. He tried to ignore the fact that he was just as aroused and almost dripping on the bed.

“Just one second, cutie.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black wrapper, winking at Yurio.

The blonde deadpanned. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“Gotta be on the safe side, right sweetheart?”

“I can’t get pregnant anymore.” He said bluntly. “That little problem is gone, has been for months.”

JJ wheezed with the force of his laughter, confusing the tiger in his bed, and pressed his forehead to Yuri’s.

“Condoms aren’t just for preventing pregnancy, sweetheart.”

“I knew you had an STD.”

“Hahaha, very funny.” JJ said dryly, breaking the condom open and rolling it on, biting his lip.

“Now you’re just gonna relax and lie down, and I’m gonna rub the tip of my cock over your slit.” He demonstrated, causing Yurio’s back to arch slightly.

“We’re gonna keep going like this, until one of us gives in.” He grinned down at Yurio, biting his own lip now.

“You’re fucking on,” the blonde snapped, then jerked again as JJ pressed into him, just slightly, before repeating his previous action.

“Lie back,” JJ snickered. “And spread your legs a little more.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Yuri snapped, but obeyed regardless, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets as JJ’s head passed over his slit and then his clit once more. They continued like this, each becoming more and more unraveled with each pass, until JJ was slightly rutting his hips in the air and Yurio was writhing on his back, each trying to get more friction, more heat, without doing anything that could constitute as losing.

“God, you are absolutely dripping,” JJ rasped, panting quietly. “I bet I could just slide ride into you…”

“Shut the fuck up, you dumbass,” Yuri panted, almost a whine. “Just fuck me already.”

“Nice try, kitten,” JJ chuckled, pressing his head against Yuri’s clit and rubbing gently. The blonde’s mouth formed an “o” as he arched off the bed, legs trembling.

“You want me to give in and fuck you, you’ll have to beg.”

Yuri whimpered, voice breaking as he choked out, “You are such… a fucking… asshole…”

“Oh, not the answer I wanted to hear, baby kitten,” JJ grunted, teasing Yuri’s clit once more and earning a high-pitched whine.

“F-fuck…” 

“What was that?”

“Please, damn it, please! Are you fucking happy now!?”

JJ laughed, pressing on Yuri’s stomach again and making him growl. “Intensely.”

With that, he stuck his fingers deep in his mouth, one eye open and watching Yurio’s expression as he deep throated his own digits, sucking and moaning loudly before bringing them out of his mouth with a pop, saliva coating them. He brought both fingers down to Yuri’s clit and began rubbing roughly, making Yuri gasp and yelp quickly, almost thrashing as he whined curses in Russian.

“Why Yuri, are you saying dirty words?” 

“Fuck off!”

Another laugh, and then JJ moved his hand down, pressing his fingers slowly into his lover, who keened and moaned his name. 

He gently pumped in and out, whines and whimpers from Yuri going straight to his cock, until he bent to kiss the other, muffling the noise as he continued, slow and deep. When Yuri began rolling his hips more erratically, JJ waited as long as he dared before stopping and pulling out.

“Damn it!” Yurio shouted, collapsing back on the bed, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. “Why the hell did you stop, I was so close!”

“You want our fun to end that quickly, kitten?” JJ put on a fake pout and tilted his head.

The look Yuri gave him could have sliced him in half, but he only smiled and kissed the other on his forehead.

“Easy, sweetheart.”

“Goddamn it, Jean, just shut the fuck up and take me.”

“Do you have lube in here?”

“Yeah, idiot, I just fucking carry lube and a shit ton of toys with me everywhere,” Yuri grumbled.

“No need to be so harsh,” JJ mumbled, feigning a pout once more.

“Whatever, I don’t need it,” Yuri growled impatiently, wiggling his hips. “Just hurry the fuck up.”

JJ finally kicked off his pants and boxers, toned muscles flexing as he crawled onto the bed, hovering over Yuri. “Are you sure?” The blonde replied by tracing the ink on his arm.

“Your tattoos were a worse idea than anything we could dream up.”

“Oh, I’m gonna pay you back for that one. That was hurtful,” JJ nipped at the blonde’s neck sharply, letting his words sink in before his mouth traveled down Yuri’s body, turning him back into a blushing, panting mess by the time JJ arrived at his thighs.

It didn’t take long for him to suck deep, purple hickies matching Yuri’s bruise from earlier, and finally that skilled tongue of his darted over Yuri’s slit.

“Mmm… If I wasn’t so turned on I would eat you for dinner, kitten.”

“Shut the fuck up and get to it,” Yuri tried to sound intimidating but with his face bright red and his voice breaking, it was nigh impossible.

Eyebrows drawn high, lower lip between his teeth, JJ pressed slowly into Yurio, moaning quietly at the heat and pressure around his cock, only stopping when he was fully buried in his lover. Both panted for a moment, staring at each other, and then with the tiniest nod from Yuri, JJ pulled his hips back and then snapped them forward, his lover arching off the bed and letting out a silent cry.

They pressed closer as they writhed together, JJ’s lips and teeth passing over Yuri’s neck as the blonde dug his nails into JJ’s shoulders and pulled down, leaving large red welts down his spine and making him growl in Yurio’s ear.

He pressed deeper, and Yuri gasped and cried out, starting to shake.

“Is that the spot? Right there, yeah?” JJ leaned forward and smirked into Yurio’s ear. “ _You want me to slam into you right there?_ ”

A single curse was all that Yurio’s mind had time to process before JJ did exactly that, and Yuri sobbed out his name as JJ pounded into him mercilessly, over and over. The ache of being stretched mixed with the heat pooling in his gut, until finally, he clenched down around JJ’s cock with a shout, every muscle quivering as he came, choking and gasping.

JJ, after feeling Yuri clamp down on him, was unable to hold it together any longer and buried himself deep in his boyfriend, biting on the juncture between his shoulder and neck as he came, trembling with exhaustion as he finally pulled out and collapsed next to Yurio, both panting and sweating as they came down from their highs.

After a few moments, JJ seemed to come back to himself and stood, grabbing a towel from the bathroom and cleaning them both up, Yuri watching lazily. 

“You made a mess of those poor sheets,” JJ smirked, glancing at the rumpled blankets that had suffered the brunt of Yuri’s thrashing. Yuri blushed and ignored him until he was pulled onto JJ’s lap. Fingers running through his hair mad him blink slowly as the tension faded from his body, and when JJ wrapped the comforter around his shoulders and let him lean against his chest, Yurio closed his eyes.

“How’s that pain of yours? Still there?”

Yuri shook his head, only half lying. If JJ could detect his dishonesty, he didn’t show it, and the two remained there, wrapped up in each other as darkness fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, holy shit. I did not expect such a big positive response to my more recent works and I just wanted to say all the kudos and comments are seriously a big deal to me. So thank you, sinners


End file.
